


[Podfic] Judas

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [7]
Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofJudasby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:Thirty pieces, for his soul.
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Judas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Judas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098217) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8fts26c3ymiw6vp/Judas.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:26 | 3.22 MB


End file.
